Penchant
by Sibilant Whisper
Summary: So what if Sakura and Ino had been right about his penchant for long hair? He mused, raking pale fingers through her violetblue locks as she rested. They sure weren’t benefiting from it. [SasuHina] Oneshot


Authoress: Lady Dusk -Raku-

Title: Penchant

Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata

Warning/Note: Only 'spoiler' would be mention of Hinata's longer hair after the time skip. See? Big whoop. I haven't ruined anything for you.

Summary: So what if Sakura and Ino had been right about his penchant for long hair? He mused, raking pale fingers through her violet-blue locks as she rested. They sure weren't benefiting from it.

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim thee. Happy now?

**------------**

**Penchant**

**------------**

There was only one thing that Sakura had discovered about him as a fan girl that was absolutely true, despite its origin as a mere rumor. He remembered being quite annoyed at the fact when he was younger; some girl spreading the buzz among others about something she didn't even realize was more than a simple preference. Unfortunately, a majority of the young female population was suddenly sporting longer hair (or wigs, as some pathetically tried), much to his chagrin. They had no idea…

He supposed it started with his mother; she had the beautiful, long, raven locks, and as a child who adored his mother, he tended to play with her hair when he was no more than two. Her first son had inherited the same hair, and once three-year-old Sasuke realized this, he made a transition from admiring his mother's hair, to his older brother's. It wasn't something his father approved of, such long hair on a man, as he felt it gave them a more feminine look. This, he later realized, was more than likely why he grew up with the shorter hair, more close to his father's cropped look.

It never mattered to Sasuke about his own hair, in fact he preferred not having long hair. He wouldn't want to deal with the hassle of having to care for it. He had liked admiring it on another, as if that very person had grown their hair just for his entertainment. After the Uchiha clan slaughter, this past penchant had been forgotten, buried amongst the troubles and needs that had demanded his attention. When he noticed girls trying to grab his attention with the added length to their hair, he scoffed. Girls were shallow enough to want his interest because of their _hair_, when he didn't even like _them _in the first place.

Not to mention the selections; Sakura was just simply a lost cause. Pink hair just wasn't a perk he'd ever look forward too. Ino, was a shocking, bleach blonde. That was too much bright hair to tolerate. Every other girl wasn't even worth contemplation. He thought that his second plan, to restore his clan, might turn out to be a failure. It seemed there was no girl that had a solid head on her shoulders. Or so he had thought…

Sasuke looked down at the slumbering kunoichi who had her head resting in his lap, tired from a day of missions and medical runs over at the hospital. Being an apprentice of Tsunade's was tiring. The quiet in his home was calming, as he took in her fair skin and delicate looks, wondering how a girl could doubt her own beauty. Not even he had been immune to shock when he realized he had fallen for the Hyuuga heiress. The weak, stuttering, proclaimed 'failure' of the Byakugan wielding clan, whom he had never noticed was growing into the strong, confident, med-nin of Konoha's finest today.

She was quiet and insightful, and more powerful than her family gave her credit for. Not once had she been an idiotic fan girl, dreaming only of marrying the Uchiha for popularity and looks, thinking that life was some grand and kind show. It was also with her, that Sasuke had regained something that he had lost. The childhood memory of playing with his mother's hair, even admiring Itachi's (he found not all memories of his brother brought heartache or anger) was something he cherished. Hinata deciding to grow her own locks out gave him the freedom to enjoy something simple for once in a long time. Such as the perk of his girlfriend having long, beautiful hair he could run his fingers through, as he did so now.

It was odd that something so simple as _hair_ could bring him a small dose of peace; just being around her in moments like this. Long hair suited Hinata well, as short hair did Sakura and Ino. However, looking back, Sasuke had to admit it was ironic. A smirk fell upon his lips. So what if Sakura and Ino had been right about his penchant for long hair; he mused, raking pale fingers through her violet-blue locks as she rested. _They_ sure weren't benefiting from it.

**-Owari-**

Hmm, I think I'm actually pretty content with how it came out. I was concerned at some points, and I know I'm not perfect so there are some improvements to be done _some_where, but hey. Hope you enjoyed and thank those of you who review in advance.

I'd also like to give thanks to my Imouto, for helping me with the trouble we had on deciding which title to choose, and being an assured reviewer XD Love you!

**-_L_**_DR_**-**


End file.
